In general terms, medical valving devices often act as a sealed port that may be repeatedly accessed to non-invasively inject fluid into (or withdraw fluid from) a patient's vasculature. Consequently, a medical valve permits the patient's vasculature to be freely accessed without requiring such patient's skin be repeatedly pierced by a needle.
Medical personnel insert a syringe into the medical valve to inject fluid into (or withdraw fluid from) a patient who has an appropriately secured medical valve. Once inserted, fluid may be freely injected into or withdrawn from the patient. Problems arise, however, when the syringe is withdrawn from the valve. Specifically, a back pressure (i.e., a proximally directed pressure) produced by the withdrawing syringe undesirably can cause blood to leak proximally into the valve. In addition to coagulating and impeding the mechanical operation of the valve, blood in the valve also compromises the sterility of the valve.